everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasiliki Yannaki
Vasiliki Yannaki is the daughter of Janni and the princess from Janni and the Draken, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. She is the older sister of Stylianos Yannakis. Info Name: Vasiliki Yannaki Age: 19 Parent's Story: Janni and the Draken Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Salome Auge Secret Heart's Desire: To maintain a good, healthy relationship with my brother. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing quinces. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Zenon Perroquet. I hope he isn't too young for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to fake pain (or even illness) for attention. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm good at dancing. Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. I don't want to be evil. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Stylianos. Character Appearance Vasiliki is above average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a green jacket over a pink shirt and green pants. Her jacket has a cherry pattern. Personality Vasiliki is known for feigning injuries for attention. She often frustrates people with this kind of attitude. She is also rather cold and aloof much of the time. Biography Hello! I'm Vasiliki Yannaki. I'm supposed to be the next evil older sister in Janni and the Draken. My aunt used to be close with her brother, but that all changed when she met a Drakos. They fell in love and married. She then betrayed her brother, pretending to be sick to lead him to his doom. He was so angry when he found out the truth that he slew her and her husband. Dad has made sure that this doesn't happen with me and my little brother. That's why I'm very close with Stylianos. He's such a nice guy and he's very intelligent. I do have to be careful with him, because he's blind. Even so, Stylianos doesn't like it when people get all fussy about his blindness - his roommate made that mistake when the two first met. Since I'm a Rebel, I try to channel my interests elsewhere. I am good at growing fruit trees. I mostly do quinces because I just love to bite into a juicy quince. Whenever I'm sick, I can just eat a couple of quinces and feel better. Cherries and pears work too. I have pretended to be ill because I wanted to skip Home Evilnomics, even though I know I shouldn't. I'm good friends with Melissa Abeille since her room is next to mine. She is going out with Isidore L'Orange - he's awfully cute. But I'm already dating Zenon Perroquet. People think I'm too old for him, but I disagree. I think that he's a cute guy - and he's friends with Stylianos. I'm definitely a Rebel because I am NOT going to marry a Drakos - or be slain by my brother. Trivia * Vasiliki's surname is different from Stylianos' because in Greek-speaking areas, men and women have different endings for surnames (i.e. Stylianos Yannakis vs. Vasiliki Yannaki). * Vasiliki has a pet female pit bull named Meropi. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Grey Fairy Book Category:Janni and the Draken Category:Greek